A kiss with a fist
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: A destructive love. A true love. It would either kill them or give them a reason to live. (One shot) Merther. Abuse is 'mentioned'. Not for weak minded. Triggers: Abusive relationship. M in the loosest of terms.


**An: No profit has ever or will ever see the dark empty void of my wallet. R &R Please.  
Warning-Abuse**

* * *

 **A kiss with a fist**

Arthur and Merlin. The greatest couple to ever walk the hall of Avalon University who couldn't live with or without each other.

Shouting was herd in the dorms, a crash. This was normal. The infamous couple lived here. They didn't get on. They loved each other. "UH! I HATE YOU ARTHUR PENDRAGON." The fire alarm moaned through the halls. "WHY THE FUCK IS OUR BED ON FIRE!" That wasn't an often occurrence. It was met with hordes of half awake students sitting on the lawn. Including the couple. Merlin sitting in his boxers with a thin trail of red leading from his raven hair, ceramic pieces littered the black locks. Arthur with his briefs glaring at his lover holding a semi smoking pillow.

"You smashed my favorite plate." "You set our bed alight." The two smiled. No-one thought it was healthy. They were making out again. God forbid anyone told them it wasn't healthy.

The next day found the two outside the history classroom. Arthur punched his boyfriend. Merlin punched the blond. Arthur swung his leg aiming for a roundhouse to Marlins' ribs. Merlin blocked the kick and slapped Arthur through the face. A flurry of blows were traded. Arthur kneed the raven in the groin. The blond sported a bloody nose, the raven had a split lip. Both were ushered to the nurse's office. They glared at each-other. If one were to bother peering into the recovery ward anytime later they would find the two gazing at each other. Hands entwined, whispering apologies.

A transfer student called Merlin a faggot and offered him a cock to suck. The staff pulled Arthur from the unconscious guy. A new student flirted with Arthur. No one knows what happened as she disappeared. Merlin held a self satisfied smirk for the rest of the week. Morgana, Arthurs half-sister, confronted the blond about his broken leg. She transferred out the school. Will, Merlins childhood friend, confronted the raven about his cracked rib. He transferred out of the school. The couple didn't speak for a week. People thought it was over- they were still together. They loved each-other.

A plate was erected above two beds in the nurses wing. The principle listened to the new guidance councilor as she brought two students to his notice. "Merlin Ambrose, Twenty years old. Mother is the only living relative. She lives outside the city. This boy has been in and out the hospital four times this year. Once including a broken jaw. Not to mention he is weekly visiting the school nurse." A short nod for her to continue. "Arthur Pendagon, twenty-two years old. His father is a duke and he has a half-sister, both within the city. Has been in the hospital 5 times this year, twice from sports injuries. Also weekly seeing the school nurse." She was glaring at the lack of the principles reactions. " I have a suspicion that these two student are being abused."

The Principle motioned for the Guidance counselor to look out the window. A boy wearing a blue neck scarf had his hands thrown in the air and was yelling at a blond across the field. The blond had been getting redder and redder as the raven walked closer. A small girl distracted the boy with the neck scarf as a couple of guys dragged the blond onto the rugby field. "Tell me miss what do you see when you look at the two boys?" He asked. "I see that they are going to get into a big fight." The headmaster sighed. "That's Merlin Ambrose and Arthur Pendragon, they have been dating nearly a year." The counselor gasped. "I'm afraid to say that _that_ relationship won't last long. But what does this have to do with the abuse…"

She watched as a ball flew into the ravens head. Merlin seemed to steam and meet Arthur halfway. Fists started flying. Arthur ended up straddling Merlin, forearm against the raven's neck scarf, with Merlin's pail fingers wrapped around his neck. They were still yelling at each other till Merlin passed out and Arthur rolled off him.

"They do this to each other." She had gasped looking at the two files she had commandeered. "Yes." He had replied watching the couples friend get the two to the recovery ring, Arthur had rivulets of red running from were Merlin's sharp nails had gripped. "Who's abusing who?" She asked. There was no answer. The new guidance counselor walked past the recovery room, she noticed a plate above two beds. In one of the bed was two shapes , both asleep , hanging onto each other as though life depended on it. They had content smiles.

After a month passed the famous couple had ended up in the hospital again. Glass and blood had littered the floor. Both had stitches. Merlin had a sprained wrist and a limp. Arthur had a torn cartridge, his hard sporting days were over. Neither had been to the new Guidance counselor. Their friends had. It was when a sweet dark skinned girl had shown up in her office and stated with tears in her eyes: "They are killing each other." Then she demanded the two to see her. Separately.

Merlin had shown up first. He was still limping. His eye was swollen now. "Merlin Ambrose?" He had nodded before collapsing on her couch. They had spoken about friend, family and school. She asked him. "Tell me about you and Arthur." The raven had started and flinched. His eyes glazed over. " _Arthur_." He breathed. "I love him." She noticed that Merlin had been cradling his wrist as he said this. When he had asked why he hurts Merlin the boy had stood with rage in his eyes. "I. Love. Him. Why is that not enough?" He left.

Arthur was dragged in and deposited on her couch. He didn't speak. He was missing a tooth. "What happened?" She asked. "I got kicked in the face." She looked at the son of the Duke Pendragon. "Was it Merlin." His eye's glinted "Does it matter if it was?" He stood , ready to leave. She asks why he doesn't leave the relationship. He smiled. "I love the idiot." He left.

She saw as the two shouting , punching and snogging all in a matter of minutes.

The principle watched her run fingers through messy locks. "Can't we do something? Neither will press charges. I'm not sure which one is to blame." He shook his head. "You can't blame either of them. It has been tried in the past." She held the folders. "They defend each other to well." He didn't like it. No-one did. "Gwen transferred yesterday." He said. She gasped. "Why?" "She couldn't watch her friends suffer, she is kind. I hear Lancelot is planning to follow."Nodding in understanding she added that it is better for them not to watch.

Merlin was studying to be a Doctor. He had a single year after this one. Arthur was studying leadership and finance. This was his last year at the school.

Arthurs father passed away. She saw him being cradled in thin arms as he cried. She finally understood.

Merlin never made it to be a doctor. He got hit by a car half way between his last year. Arthur didn't last a single week after he heard.

She attended the joint funeral. Morgana looked regal as she stood at the podium.

"Arthur Pendragon and Merlin- Merlin Ambrose . A love not many could recognize. That I couldn't bear to see. A true love. I always thought this would end much like a Shakespeare play. Somehow both killing the other. But Shakespeare had more tact then a speeding car. And we all know it was that single car that kil-Killed both of them. I wouldn't want the love the two shared. I am however envious of the connection they had. Thank you- for sharing what- what you had before you two met-met and doomed us all."

Gwen stood next looking at the picture. Merlin was getting a piggy back from Arthur. The ravens leg was in a cast. Arthurs arm held a bandage. Their eyes closed, smiling at each other. It was beautiful- they looked in love.

"Merlin was the first one I met when entering the university. He was kind, honest and the sweetest guy. We were friends from the moment I found out we shared the first class. I didn't meet Arthur till later. Economics. I walked in and the golden hair captivated me. He was prideful, chivalric and funny. I had the privilege to watch Merlin fall for the 'Prince'. The gazes across the cafeteria, the midnight 'walk-of-shame'. The smiles. The Happiness. I hadn't ever seen the two inter act. I thought the rumors exaggerated- that Merlin would come to me. When Merlin came to me with a shiner and a glazed expression I got worried. That was the day Merlin told me that he love's Arthur. I could see it. When he returned the next week with a split lip but glowing I got more confused. Then I saw them interact. You could feel the love. I was happy, than I saw them argue. I could still feel the love. It scared me. They were a time bomb with a broken safety. I left before I saw them self destruct. They were my boys but I left. Still never could I see them not Together."

Lancelot held Gwen as she started sobbing a white rose placed on the podium. Leon rose up.

"Arthur was the first person I looked up to. Merlin was the second. Arthur Pendragon was my coach , my captain- Merlin's prince. Merlin was my hero, my enigma- Arthurs shining light. I met Merlin when he told off Arthur. Called him a Prat! That was when I saw his courage. Arthur called him an idiot. I saw Arthurs interest grow. I saw the smiles at texts only he got. The lingering gazes. The balls of paper thrown at a irritated student to gain attention. I do not believe they went downhill. It was with Arthur spitting blood into the sink that I realized this. He looked me right in the eyes and said 'that idiot made me love him.' I was confused but my coach, my captain, my friend wasn't. I knew they reached a peak. The peak didn't fall, or hover- it just piled up. Soon seeing Arthur without a bruise was odd. When I saw Merlin I knew it wasn't abuse just their brand of love. It was frightening. Those gazes never stopped."

Hunith stole the stand. She wiped at her eyes. Looked at the heavens. And smiled at the picture of her son.

"Arthur and Merlin were in love. I only know the good part for the most part. Merlin said he was happy, I could see he was. My Merlin was always a clumsy boy. I believed him when he told me he walked into a door, slipped down the stairs, landed wrong on his wrist. I'm not proud to say that it was the school who said he was showing signs of Abuse. I'm not proud to say I did think Arthur was the course at first. That was only because I knew my boy would only take abuse from someone he loved. I tried to break them up- Merlin didn't speak to me for half a year. I didn't dare try again. I lost my boy to love before I lost my boy to death. I wish I could of helped. They loved each other and I grew to love Arthur like a son. I Couldn't help flinching when I saw a new mark on either of them. Their eyes told a story- this… this is the ending."

Gwain wasn't wearing black. He was wearing Red. He held a plushy- it was a stuffed beer mug.

"They were retarded and modest and stopped being two separate entities years ago. Merlin captured the eyes of a princess. Arthur captured a warlock. This toy was a present they got me. It was when I caught them fighting the first time. Merlin had a bloody nose. I was furious and kicked Arthur out- Merlin yelled and followed him. Only after when they talked to me together did I notice Arthur's bandaged ankle. They gave it to me as a peace offering. I was in an abusive relationship once. It was the two of them that had cornered me and dragged me away screaming bloody murder. I did confront them. They love each other they had said. No-one hurt their friends. I realized then the fighting wouldn't worsen or get better and that they will definitely be together till the en-end. They tried not to fight in front of me; I tried to stop them when I could. Bloody Hypocrites."

Gwain stumbled to his seat. More people wanted to speak – it was all the same. Someone brought up the lawsuit Uther had placed against Merlin accusing him of Abuse. The crazy couple had sent each other to the hospital just to prove there was no abuse. The case had no ground as both were victums and no third party was identified.

"Merlin Ambrose and Arthur Pendragon. Neither were abused. Sure they were hurt. But abuse victims have a criteria that they fill. Meek nature, fear, a feeling of wrongness, a want to change. Not one of the two showed signs of mental abuse. They loved each other. In their relationship there was none stronger than the other. One didn't crawl to their knees in apology. Both sunk to the ground together begging for forgiveness. Forgiveness which the other willingly gave. Today I'm not mourning the death of these two boys for I mourned them at the beginning when they spent their first week in my Ward. Today I forgive them for finding the best and worst type of Love then showing me as they destroyed one another every couple months. May you both rest in peace- Together."

"I first saw the two during a fire alarm. They were a couple making out on the grass. I Watched when Arthur noticed the blood on Merlin's head and tenderly kissed it. Something I found out was an apology. The ceramic was part of Merlin's favorite plate. I heard Arthur brought him another one. I wished I would have a relationship like that. Then I found out the plate had been broken on the kind boys head. That the fire had been from the Raven setting their bed on fire and all hope fled me. I didn't want that. I wanted the Love, the fairy tale and the endless wonder. They had that. They had that as well as the bruises and broken bones. Everyone knew that to mess with one invited the others wrath. I once asked why they love each other. The only answer I got was that a kiss with a fist is better than none. The only explanation I could come up with was that they were mental. I realized that they loved each other enough to accept a fist if it meant they got that kiss."

* * *

Please let me know what you think.  
.


End file.
